The present invention relates to a coupling for an explosion-proof connection of two electric line ends with the coupling including tubes for being coupled to one another in an explosion-proof manner, the line ends being respectively accommodated in and permanently connected to the tubes, each of the line ends including a plug-in contact part with contact elements, the contact elements including a contact pin of one of the line ends and a contact socket of another of the line ends, the contact pin being pluggable into the contact socket to provide a conductive connection between the contact elements, and the contact elements being positioned so that the conductive connection exists while the tubes are coupled to one another in the explosion-proof manner.
Couplings of the type described above are generally known. A problem exists with a coupling of the type described above in that it is very large and heavy with all its necessary functional elements, so that it is unsuitable for a mobile operation, in particular for connecting hand-held devices. Especially heavy and space-consuming are the means for a reliable, in particular protected accommodation of the contact elements, for a protection against explosion, for securing the coupling halves and lines both in the axial and in the radial direction, and for joining the two coupling halves in a secure and yet operationally reliable manner. It is to be ensured that the tube ends are in alignment with each other. Furthermore, the risk is incurred that the tube ends rotate relative to each other in the circumferential direction as a result of vibrations, or in any other fashion, so that the electrical connection disengages unintentionally.